Snape and that Potter brat!
by Fanime1
Summary: What if Severus Snape had slowly but surely had accepted Harry Potter and looked at him not as Potter's son, but as how Dumbledore had first described Harry to him, "Lily's Son"...
1. Chapter 1: The Aftermath

**What if Severus Snape actually cared for Harry Potter, not as in adoption or anything like that, but he actually grows to show _compassion._ It's a little hard to tell you, just read and you'll understand pretty quick. one last notice is that I might add my own OC character depending on the circumstance of how this story progresses. Have a nice time reading this story. (:**

 **Also PS: I will be using lines from the book in specific instances such as chapter 1.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Aftermath**

It was the crack of dawn at Spinner's End, most people woke up at this time to work their generic factory jobs. However, in this mundane neighbourhood, one man broke many social norms.  
He didn't appear to work any "normal" jobs, this always gave of a feeling of curiosity when in his presence, or at least when it came to the people this man lived around.  
He also absurdly wore the weirdest clothing, long sleek black robes that reached his ankles, the robes made an uncanny similarity to his hair. He never seemed to change this style of clothing, ' he must _surely_ have more than _that_! ' people thought.  
Third and last he need not a car to get around the place, to the very few that took notice of this man's life, they would have surely noticed that the their long-nosed neighbour had no car... So how did he get around the suburb? Endless questions like this shook the residents of Spinner's End for years. Many of these folk would love to investigate the matter, but they had no time, when 6'o'clock hit their alarms, all mindlessly gathered towards the supposed endless Chimney which dominated the sky, the chimney called people to it and the factories below.

By the time Snape woke up, most had left. But not him, he had an appointment with one of the best wizards... Albus Dumbledore... _the_ man in the flesh... So Snape was an important man apparently. Now aware of where he is, Snape rolled his head to one side. It was as if he was dead... still fresh and ripe in his mind the loss of a close loved one, the closest. It was Lily Evens. Just a last night, she had died to hands of Snape's old master... Lord Voldemort. Even though he had pleaded with Voldemort himself, he could not save Lily's fate. Ironically it was him who gave Voldemort the information for Lily's downfall. When still in the servitude of The Dark Lord, Snape was ordered to hear a prophecy that would be made on Voldemort and child who would overthrow him. He had heard only half the prophecy, but had still reported it anyway to his master. Snape would do anything, _anything_ , to reverse this mistake, if he could just have not had told Voldemort, if he had been ever so wise tread carefully... it mattered not now... nothing did.

* * *

Snape had appareted in front of the grounds for Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He hastened in getting to castle. As he walked past the front doors. People stood, stared, muttered, the works. But he was used to see, Snape also found that, he really couldn't care much. he made his way through the castle ignoring every teacher and student he walked by... until finally Snape made it up a spiral staircase and made it to a pair of gargoyles.  
"Password?" One had asked. Snape paused for a moment, he looked around, making sure no one would see him do what he was about to do. Then muttered begrudgingly  
" _Harry Potter"_ It came out as a hiss in the end and he repeated it one more time (this time more clearly). The wall behind the gargoyles had separated to reveal the Headmaster's office, where Dumbledore sat at the end of the room, behind his usual desk, but this time standing. "Sit down Severus, I'm sorry..." Dumbledore looked at Snape with his calm, blue, and sympathetic eyes. _It was true... Lily... was dead, Snape_ thought. Snape slumped in his chair making sounds only relatable to of a wounded animal. Snape couldn't hold his emotions back, he needed to let it go... the only one he truly loved, the only one who saw him as a true friend. _Gone..._

"I thought... you were going to keep her... safe... "

"She and James put their faith in the wrong person" said Dumbledore. "Rather like you, Severus. Weren't you hoping that Lord Voldemort would spare her?" Snape's breathing was becoming more shallow, empty.

"Her boy survives" said Dumbledore, his voice as calm as ever. Snape jerked his head, as though a fly was pestering him. Dumbledore would have to take a different approach...

"Her son lives. He has her eyes, preciously her eyes. You remember the shape and colour of Lily Evan's eyes, I am sure?"

"DON'T!" bellowed Snape, but he yell was not full of rage, it had a sombre feel to it. So what if her son lived, nothing mattered compared to the original, she would never comeback. Regret was filling Snape up. His throat was suddenly dry. He wondered... if he had taken Lily's warning seriously would he and she be together... Snape would never know... "Gone... Dead..."

"Is this remorse, Severus?" Dumbledore seemed genuine in his question. As he awaited his response, Snape _could_ feel remorse... but what was the point anymore... without Lily what purpose does he have. DEATH, all Snape, all Severus wanted now was... death...

 _Then I can see Lily again..._

"I wish... I wish I were dead... "

"And what use would that be to anyone?" said Dumbledore coldly, the time for pity was over. "If you love Lily Evans, if you _truly_ loved her, then your way forward is clear."

Snape seemed to peer through a haze of pain, and Dumbledore's words appeared to take a long time to reach him.  
"What- what do you mean?" Snape looked up again at Dumbledore, his eyes of a helpless dog.

"You know how and why she died. Make sure her death was not in vain. help me protect Lily's son."

"He does not need protection. The Dark Lord-"

"The Dark Lord will return, and Harry Potter will be in terrible danger when he does." Snape contemplated about this for a moment... Lily is gone... the only part of her which remains are my gold, my light, wretched as that Potter's son could be. He is also's Lily's son... One last attempt no regrets... Snape stood, finally able again.

"Very well. Very well. But never- _never_ tell Dumbledore! This mus be between us! Swear it! I cannot bear... especially Potter's son... I want your word!"

"My word, Severus, that I shall never reveal the best of you?" Dumbledore sighed, looking down into Snape's ferocious, anguished and partially conflicted face. "If that is what you insist." Snape looked upon his old headmaster and finally said...

"My thanks and leave... " Snape walked out of Dumbledore's office. His pain about Lily was still there, but it had subsided a bit... and that made it all the more better.


	2. Chapter 2: The Encounter

**Langas, thanks for reviewing the last chapter. Unlike the original Harry potter which takes view point from one character, I shall be taking view point from many each chapter (though it is limited to one a chapter). With that in mind, I give you...**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Arrival**

10 years had past since the Dumbledore had given Snape his word. Snape though older, though his appearance waning, his demeanour remained all the same. The years to Snape had flown by, and before he knew it himself September 1st had arrived, and with this year of new students, Harry Potter would be joining. Snape had been dreadful and anxious of Harry's arrival. _What if he was just as self-absorbing as his arrogant father? I bet he already is. Disgusting that he looks like his father, a carbon copy,_ thought Snape. But as much as Snape worries of Harry being like his father, one, small, but one doubt had appeared in his heart. _What if he was like Lily..._

Snape left his house and took one last glance at Spinner's, but felt nothing. Dwelling on the place where his father took 'care' of him, wasn't something Snape particularly liked. And without a second thought, Snape disapperated. There was a loud crack and in less then a blink of a eye, Snape was in Hogsmeade. The dark sky above him. The Hogwarts tower stood in the distance.

"Professor Snape, on your way to to the castle?" said a voice from behind Snape. He turned around to see McGonagall walking ahead. Snape stood and simply said,

"Yes McGonagall, but what are you doing waiting here?" Snape promptly lead and had a flare in his stride. They reached the tower in about 20 minutes. The sun had set and the pair had departed to their respective seats in the Great they did, the sorting fly by for Snape, it was nothing new. The only student that interested him this year was Harry. The names were called, each time one was said, Snape lost more and more interest... he lowered his head down...

"Potter, Harry!" McGonnagall voice boomed throughout the Great Hall. Snape raised his head, everyone in the Great hall looked at Harry, all eyes... Harry walked up to the chair in front of the staff table. He turned his back on Snape, unfortunately and was again, unfortunately, was placed in Gryffindor. The sorting finished and Harry sat at the Grffindor Table. And now Dumbledore took his speech. Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.

"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" Once Dumbledore was done, everyone had began talking. Snape had the misfortune of sitting next to Quirrell, the new D.A.D.A teacher.

"S-s-snape! Pleas-s-sure meeting you." Quirrell looked at Snape in the eye, eager to get on his good side. But Snape simply stared him, reading his character. _Bumbling buffoon,_ Snape had thought.

"You are Quirrell, are you not?" Snape had replied. Quirrell gave an irritable itch and then answered,

"Yesss, I know you wanted the Defence Against the Dark Arks pos-s-t, well I'm sure you can give me some tips-s-s on teaching throughout the year, never done it before." Snape gave Quirrell a smile that was more of a leer and had said.

"Yes, why perhaps you might _even_ teach me something during our time together." Snape hoping on his life that Quirrell would mess up, in anyway so that he could get his dream job. But just as he was about to open his mouth to speak, in the nano-second in before he replied to Quirrell. Snape's gaze rested on the two things that stood out from the riff-Raff. They enchanted him, emerald green eyes, that ever so reminded him of Lily. Snape located the source of eyes and had investigated who had them.

 _It's the boy, Potter's brat._ It was though time had stopped, Snape simply forget where he was and looked into the eyes. Harry stared as well, but for some reason he jerked his head away, and scene faded, reality took over.

"Err S-s-snape?" Quirrell looked confused. Snape snapped back to him and said, "Nothing, just dazed.".

* * *

The next day Snape had Harry, it was the going to the highlight of the day. Dumbledor had told him that he was more like Lily if anything else Snape made his way to the dungeon in which his potions class took place. He left the door open and had sat behind his desk. it wasn't long before the class was filled. Just as Harry sat, dark memories filled Snape. James's torment filled his head, he tried his best to push them to the back of his mind, so he could focus on his first words...

"Ah, Yes," Snape said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new - celebrity." Harry looked at Snape, confused. Laughter ringed from a few of his Slytherins. Snape continued to call out the names of the students, when he was done. Snape began to explain to them the very subtle art of potion making. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word - like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort.

"As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." Snape finished and looked around the class, some looked confused (which proved Snape's point) while others were annoyed that they were being called done, the girl called Hermione Granger was looked completely affronted.

Snape wanted to test Harry to see if he would understand what he was about to say,

"Potter!" said Snape "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Harry had a idiotic look upon his face, he turned his head to the Weasley boy, but ultimately they sat in silence. The girl, Hermione was teetering on the edge of her seat with her hand up, but Snape couldn't care less. What would Potter say...

"I don't know, sir," said Harry. Snape gave a cruel leer. _Foolish as his_ _father, not a drop of Lily in him._

"Tut, tut - fame clearly isn't everything. Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" The girl _again_ was extending her hand in the air, it was though it might break. More laughter came from the Slytherins end, Snape didn't tell them off, nor did he pay attention to any of them.

"I don't know, sir." Harry avoided Snape's gaze, the only redeemable part of the boy was not in his presence, Snape had no reason to care then. He hadn't studied at all, probaly thought I was going to give him special treatment just because he's famous. Snape head was flooded with anger for some reason.

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?" Harry would again avoid his gaze. _Just look **up**_. More anger was flowing through Snape.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfs bane?" The Hermione girl stood up (without permission), her hand still raised. Harry responded quickly this time.

"I don't know," said Harry quietly. "I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?" A few people laughed; Snape was furious, _Just like him._

"Sit down," Snape snapped at Hermione. "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite." He looked around the class most of which gawped at Snape. "Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?" The began to write what Snape had noted, _Just like him._ The dark memories which Snape tried so hard to push back were flowing through his mind. He turned to Harry and said,

"And a point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter." Harry didn't look back, but kept writing. Once done Snape continued. "Divide into pairs and follow the instructions form your Potion book, page 3, the Boil Curing Potion." The students did as they were told and started their work, after a few minutes Snape looked around each pair and their potions. Just as he expected, all but one potion were filled with miscalculations of the instructions.

"What is this rubbish", "A house-elf would make better Potion", "Are you trying to kill your partner?", "Excellent Draco, 10 points to Slytherin". The class turned when Snape had said this, Draco had a smug look upon his face, his face smirking. Snape moved towards the Hermione girl's potion. He looked at it and simply moved. _It's the best one. I give her the satisfaction of knowing that._ But just as he had moved,

"Neville!" Another Gryffindor was hunched over him. Neville was covered in boils, Snape turned his head towards the cauldron to find a large hole in it. _The fool!_

"Idiot boy!" snarled Snape, "Evanesco, I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?" _How could they all be so_ _senile_. Neville whimpered as boils started to pop up all over his nose.

"Take him up to the hospital wing," Snape spat at the boy next to Neville. Then he rounded on Harry and the Weasley boy, who had been working next to Neville. _Why didn't he help, that's what Lily would've done. Bet he wanted to gain all glory to himself._

"You - Potter - why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor."  
Harry opened his mouth to retort, but Snape heard a thud, and Harry stopped. Snape gave one last stare and moved on.

The lesson was mundane for the most part after the incident with Neville. After Snape dismissed them, he felt disappointed, and somewhat lost. Harry was just like his father, in looks and behavior. _This is not what Dumbledore promised._ Snape left his classroom and left for the 2 Gargoyles.

"Password please!" They both said in unison.

"Sherbot Lemon" The Gargoyles moved and Snape proceeded on. "Dumbledor!" Snape bellowed.

Dumbledore was reading a magazine, without looking up he replied "Yes Severus?".

"The boy, Potter! He just like his father. This isn't what you said." Snape began to pace the room. "Foolish, mediocre, arrogant as his father, a determined rule-breaker, delighted to find himself famous, attention-seeking and impertinent-"

"You see what you expect to see, Severus," said Dumbledore, without raising his eyes from a copy of Transfiguration Today. "Other teachers report that the boy is modest, likable, and reasonably talented. Personally, I find him an engaging child." " _Engaging!?"_ Snape thought.

Dumbledore turned a page, and said, without looking up, "Keep an eye on Quirrell, won't you?" Quirrell, what did he have to do with anything?

"What's wrong with Quirrell?" And then with a sudden 'oh' moment Snape said "His _other_ half? The Dark Lord resides in him, I know that for sure."

"Yes, that is why it is a must to keep an eye on him." Dumbledore was still intently fixated on his magazine.

"Very well then." But just as Snape was about to move out Dumbledore called out.

"Oh and Severus, when I want to understand a student, it's best to look from their perspective." Snape nodded to show he understood and left. _Understand him... very well then, very well. We shall see._ And just as he walked through the halls of Hogwarts, he caught Harry walking towards Hargid's cabin.

 _Very well..._


End file.
